wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Big Show In The Round
Big Big Show In The Round is a Wiggles concert special broadcast in 2009 during the Hot Poppin' Popcorn tour. Some songs from this concert can be found on Big Birthday!. Setlist # The Barrel Polka # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) # Ballerina, Ballerina # Hot Poppin' Popcorn # Music Box Dancer # How Are We Going To Wake Up Jeff? # Hoop Dee Doo # Five Little Joeys # It's A Wiggly Circus # The Shimmie Shake! # Getting Strong! # Doing A Handstand # Follow The Leader # Romp Bomp A Stomp # Wave To Wags # Monkey Man # Fruit Salad # Shaky Shaky # Murray's Guitar Saved The World # Drum Line # Go Santa Go # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # Hot Potato # The Fairy Dance (Instrumental) # Let's Have A Party (Instrumental) Gallery File:BigBigShowInTheRound-TitleCard.jpg|Title Card File:RingotheRingmaster.jpg|Ringo the Ringmaster File:TheBarrelPolka-2009Live.jpg|"The Barrel Polka" File:BradCarroll.jpg|Brad the clown File:TheWigglyDancersinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers File:TheWigglesinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Wiggles File:TheBigRedCarinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Big Red Car File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2009Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:TheAwakeWigglesandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Ringo File:JeffandRingoSleeping.jpg|Jeff and Ringo sleeping File:AudienceinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The audience File:JeffSleepinginBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:TheWigglesandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|The Wiggles and Ringo File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:TheOtherWigglesinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:TheOtherWigglesandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Ringo File:AnthonyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Anthony File:CaptainandAnthonyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Captain and Anthony File:MiniatureBigRedCar.jpg|Miniature Big Red Car File:TheProfessionalWigglesinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Professional Wiggles File:TheAwakeWigglesinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:MurrayinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Murray File:SamandMurrayinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Sam and Murray File:AdrianQuinnellinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Adrian File:MarioMartinez-DiazinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Mario File:Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2009LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheNonrealisticWigglesinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2009Live.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" JeffandAnthonyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Anthony JeffandSaminBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Sam MurrayandJeffinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Murray and Jeff CaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Captain Feathersword QuackQuackCock-A-DoodleDoo-2009Live.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" SaminBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Sam SamandAnthonyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Sam and Anthony JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Captain JeffinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jeff HotPoppin'Popcorn-Live.jpg|"Hot Poppin' Popcorn" Ballerina,Ballerina-2009Live.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" SamandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword RingoSinging.jpg|Ringo singing File:MeganBoltoninBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Megan File:KarlShoreinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Karl File:Sam,CaptainFeatherswordandRingo.jpg|Sam, Captain and Ringo File:NaazmiJohnston.jpg|Naazmi DorothyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur MurrayandDorothyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Murray and Dorothy ClareFieldinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Clare Field MusicBoxDancer-2009Live.jpg|"Music Box Dancer" HowAreWeGonnaWakeUpJeff?-2009Live.png|"How Are We Gonna Wake Up Jeff?" Hoop-Dee-Doo-2009Live.jpg|"Hoop Dee Doo" Murray,JeffandRingo.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Ringo FiveLittleJoeys-2009Live.jpg|"Five Little Joeys" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar Murray,CaptainFeatherswordandRingo.jpg|Murray, Captain and Ringo MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword playing guitars MurrayandRingo.jpg|Murray and Ringo RingoFallingDown.jpg|Ringo falling down CaptainFeatherswordPlayingFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Fender bass guitar Sam,AnthonyandRingo.jpg|Sam, Anthony and Ringo JamieRedferninBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jamie Redfern WagsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Wags the Dog WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordRidingonTricycle.jpg|Captain Feathersword riding on tricycle CaterinaMeteinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Caterina WagsandSaminBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Wags and Sam SamandRingo.jpg|Sam and Ringo KellyHamilton.jpg|Kelly Hamilton Sam,MurrayandRingo.jpg|Sam, Murray and Ringo WagsandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|Wags and Ringo File:DimitriZorininBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Dimitri File:WagsandDimitriZorin.jpg|Wags and Dimitri HenryinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Henry the Octopus DorothyandHenryinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Dorothy and Henry It'saWigglyCircus-2009Live.jpg|"It's A Wiggly Circus" TheWiggleFriendsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheWigglyMascotsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots BradCarrollandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Brad and Dorothy DorothyandKellyHamilton.jpg|Dorothy and Kelly Hamilton TheLandWiggleFriendsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends HenryandWagsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Henry and Wags Henry,WagsandRingo.jpg|Henry, Wags and Ringo Dorothy,HenryandRingo.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and Ringo HenryandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|Henry and Ringo CaptainandHenryinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Captain and Henry Henry,SamandRingo.jpg|Henry, Sam and Ringo Murray,HenryandRingo.jpg|Murray, Henry and Ringo MurrayandHenryinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Murray and Henry TheMaleWiggleFriendsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends SamandDorothyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Sam and Dorothy TheShimmieShake-2009LivePrologue.jpg|Sam introducing "The Shimmie Shake!" HenryandSaminBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Henry and Sam AnthonyandMurrayinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheShimmieShake-2009Live.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake!" AnthonyandHenryinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Anthony and Henry CaptainFeatherswordandRingo.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Ringo Captain,HenryandRingo.jpg|Captain, Henry and Ringo Captain,AnthonyandRingo.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Ringo CaptainandDorothyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Dorothy Captain,DorothyandRingo.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Ringo TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends GettingStrong-2009Live.jpg|"Getting Strong!" TheWigglyGroupinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Wiggly Group WagsandAnthonyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Wags and Anthony DoingAHandstand-2009Live.png|"Doing A Handstand" AnthonyandRingo.jpg|Anthony and Ringo AnthonyandBradCarroll.jpg|Anthony and Brad DorothyandRingo.jpg|Dorothy and Ringo JeffandDorothyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy FollowtheLeader-2009Live.jpg|"Follow The Leader" TheWigglesandDorothyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy RompBompAStomp-2009Live.jpg|"Romp Bomp A Stomp" WavetoWags-2009Live.jpg|"Wave To Wags" MonkeyMan!-2009Live.jpg|"Monkey Man" FruitSalad-2009Live.jpg|"Fruit Salad" AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingFenderBassGuitarinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Murray playing Fender bass guitar Anthony,MurrayandRingo.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Ringo RingoPlayingCowbell.jpg|Ringo playing cowbell TheNonrealisticWigglesandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Ringo ShakyShaky-2009Live.jpg|"Shaky Shaky" JeffandRingo.jpg|Jeff and Ringo playing Maton guitars JeffandSamPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Jeff and Sam playing Maton guitars Jeff,SamandRingo.jpg|Jeff, Sam and Ringo playing Maton guitars Murray'sGuitarSavedtheWorld-2009Live.jpg|"Murray's Guitar Saved the World" RingoPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Ringo playing Maton guitar Jeff,CaptainFeatherswordandRingo.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Ringo CaptainFeatherswordandBradCarroll.jpg|Captain and Brad SamPlayingMatonGuitarinBigBigShowinTheRound.jpg|Sam playing Maton electric guitar JeffPlayingMatonGuitarinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jeff playing purple Maton guitar TheProfessionalWigglesandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and Ringo playing Maton guitars DrumLine.jpg|"Drum Line" Jeff,AnthonyandRingo.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Ringo RingoPlayingDrum.jpg|Ringo playing drum File:AnthonyPlayingDruminBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Anthony playing drum SantaClausinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Santa GoSantaGo-2009Live.jpg|"Go Santa Go" Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2009Live.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" HotPotato-2009Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" TheFairyDance(Instrumental)-Live.jpg|"The Fairy Dance (Instrumental)" BigBigShowintheRound-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles Promo Pictures BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture3.jpg|Sam BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture4.jpg|"It's a Wiggly Circus" BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture5.jpg|"It's a Wiggly Circus" BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture6.jpg|Captain Feathersword BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture7.jpg|Jeff sleeping BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture9.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake" BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture10.jpg|"It's a Wiggly Circus" BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture11.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake" BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture12.jpg|"Go Santa Go" BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture13.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture14.jpg|Sam and the audience BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture15.jpg|Anthony as blueberry BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture16.jpg|Jeff sleeping BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture17.jpg|Anthony playing drum BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture18.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture19.jpg|"Five Little Joeys" BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture20.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture21.jpg|"Hot Poppin' Popcorn" AnthonyandKarlShore.jpg|Anthony and Karl BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture23.jpg|Karl and Anthony BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture24.jpg|Anthony and Ringo Category:Wiggles concerts Category:2009 Category:UNCUT galleries Category:2009 Concerts Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2010 Concerts Category:2011 Concerts